Our Memories
by Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori
Summary: One shot. Amu and Tadase has married, and now they're looking at a photo album, remembering their memories. From their first met until their wedding a month ago. OOC! Canon. Rate T for kiss and hug. DLDR. Typos and Grammar Fail. Translation from my Indonesian fiction, 'Photo Album'


**Our Memories  
**

**Summary :  
**One shot. Amu and Tadase has married, and now they're looking at a photo album, remembering their memories. From their first met until their wedding a month ago. OOC! Canon. Rate T for kiss and hug. DLDR. Typos and Grammar Fail. Translation from my Indonesian fiction, 'Photo Album'

**Genre/Rate :  
**Romance & Family / T (for save)

**Character :  
**Amu H. & Tadase H. (for our dear Amu, it's not Amu H-inamori, but Amu H-otori XD)

**A/N :  
**I've tried making a fluff fic, but I FAILED! Amu and Tadase has married! Yay! They still have their Guardian Character, and they still 23. Wow, such a young age for marriage! Yup, rated T. Fail fluff scene? Yahoo~ I am not a professional! Besides, I don't even know what 'fluff' category is! XP This is a translation for my Indonesian fic, same titled. Sorry for my grammar fail~

**Enjoy The Story, Minna!**

"Photo album?" A pink haired young woman muttered. She holds a thick book that her sister-in-law just sent, Hotori/Tsukiyomi Aori. (Her name change because her husband is Tsukiyomi Aoru) There's a sentence say, '_You're Memories, Our Memories_' in the center of the book, it's being emboss with gold color.

"Open it, Amu-chan! I want see it!" says one from her four Shugo Charas.

Amu (that woman name) nods, and then she open that book. When she opens the first page, she was surprised. The first page of that album is a big photo of her and her friends, when her Elementary School's graduating ceremony. Her junior also there. Like Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru, and Rikka. Even Kukai too. Aori and all of their Shugo Charas also there.

"Ah! That's Daichi!" Amu's blue chara said. Miki, her name.

"I want meet Daichi!" moan her pink chara, Ran.

"You still in relationship with Daichi?" ask Amu.

Ran sigh. Amu laugh. Miki, Suu, and Dia too. And then she opens the next page, smiling when she found two photos there.

"Ex-Guardian! That photo.. Tadase-kun, Amu-chan, Nadeshiko-san, Kukai-kun, and Yaya-chan desu!" Suu said. Suu is Amu's green chara.

"And the other picture.. Tadase-kun, Amu-chan, Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya." add Dia.

There are also two photos at the next page. "Ah! Ikuto and Utau! I've never met them after my wedding. Ikuto still searching for their father, and Utau has concert in Paris. She already engaged with Kukai, right? Eh? This is Lulu!" Amu murmured.

"What are you seeing, Amu-chan?" ask a blonde haired young man with red (almost pink) eyes. He enters their room. Their? Yup, it's Hotori Tadase, her husband.

"Aori Onee-san sent us an album. Our memories as Seiyo's Guardian! It's been 10 years, right? I just noticed that you're sooooo cute, Tadase-ai! That's why you're the School Prince, right?" Amu explained. Suddenly, she closed her mouth with her hand. '_Oh damn, why I said Prince?_' Amu's inner thought.

A little crown appears at Tadase's head. "Don't.. Call.. Me.. PRINCE! I'M A KING! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Tadase never change. He still does Chara Change, because he still has Kiseki. Amu sighs at him. She walks to her husband and then..

Chu~

A kiss land on Tadase's cheek. His Chara Change disappears. "Kissing you is the easiest way to stop your Chara Change. Ne, let's see this precious memories together!" Amu pulls Tadase who's blushing. Kiseki shakes his head and go to Miki.

"Ah, this photo.."

"Well, this is an unforgettable memory.." Tadase muttered as he embraces Amu. It's a photo when Amu confessed to Tadase with Ran's Chara Change. It is an embarrassing memory, but it's fun to remember.

Amu giggles and opens the next picture. "Nadeshiko!" Amu said. That photo is when Nadeshiko help Amu making a cake for Tadase, which end up with a cookie. Also Suu's birthday. Amu held a bowl with tart dough, while Nadeshiko gave instruction.

"I don't really like that day." Tadase said.

"Hm? Why? Because the next day is the first day you Chara Change in front of me?"

"No. That day, Ikuto Onii-san came and then.. Ugh! I don't want to remember that!" Tadase sighed. He's been told by Aori, that Ikuto comes and tries to take Suu, and then Amu and Ikuto fall and finally .. Uugh, even the I did not want to remember!

Amu giggled again and kissed Tadase again. "Jealous? Come on, Tadase-ai. I'm already yours." Amu said soothingly.

She opened the next page. They were silent, and soon the laughter of Amu, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia has already exploded. While Tadase bowed his head with a red face and Kiseki can only sigh heavily.

There are 2 photos. The first, when Tadase wearing a skirt and Royal Cape women due to forced Nagihiko. The second, smaller Tadase picture (he was around 8 years old) who wears pink lolita dresses full of ribbons. Tadase looks sweet. His face was innocent, and he is pulling skirt dress she wore. Oh yes, in every photo there Aori hand side.

The first picture above, there is an inscription _'Our Memory and Your Memory. Congratz for your wedding! Enjoy this album, Amu-chan, __'__Dase-chan!_'

The second and third photos into one, '_Remember_ _all of Guardian member? Such a fun memory, does__n'__t it? :)_'

Fourth, '_Tsukiyomi Sibling! Remember when 'Dase Ikuto-chan hated so much? Or when Utau took __Dia?_'

Fifth, '_Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto and her Shugo Chara, Nana! Remember when she's extracted Nazo Tama?_'

Sixth, '_This one's rock! You remember this right? When Amu-chan confessed to 'Dase-chan at Guardian's meeting!_'

Seventh, '_Nadeshiko (or Nagihiko) with Amu-chan! The day when Suu's born! I would like to taste that cookie again! Make some for me please, Amu-chan~_'

Eighth, '_HAHAHAHAHA! 'Dase-CHAN IS crossdressing! Thanks to Nagihiko, we can see your feminine side, 'Dase-chan!_'

Ninth, '_Aww~ 'Dase-chan is so kawaii~ I love this photo! I took it when he's 8 years old, and I made him wear that! He's so cute!_'

"Tadase-ai, you're so cute! Ne, I want to see you wearing my lolita dress! Tadase-ai, try to use this!" Amu pleaded. Amu does have a lolita dress pink and white ribbons and filled with heart symbol. Full lace and bulging arms. So cute! She takes it and gives it to Tadase.

"N-no!"

"Come on~"

"No, I am a male, Amu-ai!"

"For me? Just once!"

"Still no!"

Then Ran winked mischievously. "From an usual girl to a cute girl! Chara Change!" Ran whispered, and Amu's X clip turn into a pink heart.

Amu looks at Tadase with puppy eyes teary. "Tadase-ai.. Meanie.. I just want to see an ultra cute Tadase-ai.. You did not love me, so you refuse to say a simple 'yes'? Hiksu.." Amu said, acting mock sorrow.

_'DOKI_!'

Tadase transfixed, and Amu 'attack' him with glassy eyes. Mm~ Tadase can not stand that sentence. If Amu says 'You don't love me', Tadase will do anything to make Amu believe he loved Amu. Finally Tadase lost, and Amu cheered.

Amu gave her lolita dress, and Tadase wear it with absolutely no-sincere. Tadase wear it in front of Amu, and Amu did not mind because they're married. But not for her Charas. They quickly turned. Kiseki? He's used to it.

After Tadase finish, Amu's eyes immediately lit up. "KAWAII!" Amu add a ribbon headbands which is decorated with white and pink flowers, and then she quickly took a photo with a camera. Amu photographed with enthusiasm. From the front, side, rear, even in close-ups too. "I'm going to print it out and send some to Aori-nee later~!" Amu cried happily.

"D-don't!"

"Eeh? Why?'

"She'll make fun of me!"

"So what? Tadase-ai is cute. Maybe it's because Aori-nee jealous~" (Aori: JLEB! Why you know what I'm thinking, Amu?!)

After a bit of a 'debate' which again won by Amu, they come back to see more photos. Of course Tadase already changed.

"Ah, this picture.."

Tadase chuckled. "Hinamori Dream! Yamabuki-san's Nazo Chara Nari, right?"

"Jeez, I'm still confused, why Yamabuki-san wanted to be like me?" Amu muttered.

Tadase smiled and embraced Amu, then kissed her cheek softly. "There's a lot of good things about you, Amu-ai. You're beautiful, brave, great, strong, cute.. After all, once you are well known in school, right? And the most thing I like about you.. You're the only person I love in this world.."

BLUSH~

Amu and her Charas blush at his words. "T-Tadase-ai! You're too romantic! I don't know how to reply your words!" Amu cried in shame.

"Do not reply with words then."

"Eh?"

Chu~

(Err, just skip the 'Lovey-Dovey' two lovebirds this, ok? Can cause danger if later author deviated from the rate. Not ehemLemonehem, maybe soft Lime. ==")

"This photo.."

"Doki Doki! This is the White Day when you guys in grade 6!" Miki said. (Yes, grammars fail..)

That photo is Tadase and Amu facing each other in Amu's room. Precisely in Amu's bed, and the two held hands with attached forehead. Right after Tadase confess.

Tadase face slightly become red, but afterwards he was a little upset. "_Doushita_ _no_, Tadase-ai?" Amu asked.

"It was indeed a pleasant memory, but Ikuto Nii-san was in the closet, right?"

Amu smiled, then read Aori's handwriting. '_An Exciting White Day! Dokki Doki no White Day! You love it, ne? Your first step to-be-boy/girlfriend._'

"Yes, it was indeed a day of fun and annoying." (What? I'm sucks at English!)

She opened the next page. "Ah.. This is a picture of me as a child." Amu said, pointing to a photo. She was about 6 years old, wearing a dress like Cinderella, and her pink hair is until her arms, coiled up and attached with her blue X clip. Her hair was cut off when she was 7 years old.

"Hee~ Kawaii! (Desu!)" said Ran and Suu.

"Sou da yo, kawaii! Ne, I don't know that Amu-ai really is cute as a kid. Where Aori-nee got all of these photos?" Tadase muttered.

Amu take her handphone and quickly called Aori. "Nee-san, we've received the photo album." said Amu started.

"_**Hont**__**o ni?**__** How**__** is it**__**? **__**'Dase-chan is super cute in his Lolita dress, ne**__**?**_"

"Yes, but I want to ask you something.. Where Nee-san can get all of those photos? Included a picture of me as a child or when that historical White Day?"

"_**Hihihi.. **__**Doesn't that**__** obvious? **__**Because, I'm not just your sister**__**, I'm also **__**the **__**author of **__**this**__** story!**_" (Oh my.. Breaking The Fourth Wall!)

"B-baka.."

"_**Anyway.. Enjoy the album! There are many interesting photos too! Ah, Aoru**__**-kun **__**and**__** Mikuo**__**-chan calling.. Looks like Norika-chan**__**'s **__**crying**__**. Jaa ne!**_"

"Hotori Mikuo and Tsukiyomi Noriko-Norika, their children. Yup, she named her twin daughter with her Shugo Chara's name. Let's open the next page!" Tadase said. (Taken from Hatsune Miku's gender bend, Hatsune Mikuo.)

Aori's handwriting in Amu's photo is like this; '_Amu-chan.. Kawaii ne? I think 'Dase-chan will love this photo!_'

The next photo is Tadase, Rima, Kairi, Yaya and Amu babysitting Yaya's brother, Tsubasa.

(Episode 31) Amu holding Tsubasa and giving him milk, while Tadase, Rima, and Kairi look at her. Yaya? She's eating cookies that made by Suu.

(From here on, if there are in-_italic_ writing and there is a quotation mark at the beginning/end, it's Aori comments for that photo)

'_I always think the same thing when I see this photo .. 'Dase-chan and Amu-chan: Parents, Kairi: Uncle, Rima: Aunt (but NOT Kairi's wife!), Yaya: Daughter, Tsubasa-kun: Son. Sound Nice!_'

"This photo.. Amulet Heart?" Ran said cheerful.

"Oh, this is the sport day! While you're in sixth grade!" Kiseki said.

"Beside it there's Amulet Spade.. This time against Hitomi-chan, the first time we could do Prism Music!" Miki said.

"Underneath it's Amulet Clover desu~ The day before Shuu-san's wedding, or Amu-chan's cousin's wedding desu.." Suu said.

"Besides Amulet Clover, it's Amulet Diamond photo. This moment when we will purified the Batsu Tama that hidden by Rikka-chan, also before Rikka-chan could Chara Nari with Hotaru-chan to Pure Feeling." Dia said.

"Ukh.. This must be Amulet Angel and Amulet Devil. Amulet Angel when Tadase-ai and Ikuto fight each other after we buy Guardian's equipment. And ofcourse, Amulet Devil is when we fight against Utau.." Amu muttered.

'_Amu no KYARA Nari! Ne, open the next page! Hayaku!_'

"The next page?" Tadase said. He opened the next page.

"AAAH! AMULET FORTUNE!" exclaimed Amu's charas.

Her picture as Amulet Fortune. Pose? Well, as usual. When they say 'Chara Nari: Amulet Fortune!' The picture is big. '_Ne, Amulet Fortune is the most beautiful Chara Nari, right? So, Amu-chan's dream is to be a bride, ne? Well, Amu-chan already be a bride, with 'Dase-chan as the groom! Mou ichido, omeddeto!_'

"Hee.. Amulet Fortune huh?" Tadase stared at Amu, and Amu look at him, confused.

"Doushite, Tadase-ai?"

Tadase smiled. "Nandemonai! I was just thinking.. Although Amulet Fortune is the most beautiful of them all, but for me the Amu-ai always beautiful anyway. Moreover, a month ago." Tadase said with a smile style remains her prince.

"T-Tadase-ai.."

(Skip again.. They get back to Lovey Dovey mode.. *sigh*)

"This is it when school graduation, we both cried because we will separated at Junior High. Everyone is so confused why we both cried and hugged each other, except Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Fujisaki-kun, Rikka-chan, Hikaru-kun, and also Sanjou-kun. Well, because I moved to New York. But we met again in 2nd grade Senior High. Right-Eh?" Tadase quickly turned when he felt something on his shoulder.

Amu apparently asleep. Tadase looked at the clock, it's already half to twelve a.k.a 23.30. Amu's charas also asleep at her shoulder. Tadase smiled, and then he ask Kiseki to move Amu's charas to their own eggs.

Tadase himself move Amu to a comfortable position. But instead of lying as usual with her head on the pillow, he made Amu leaned on his chest, and his left hand hugging Amu while his right hand keep turning the pages of the album.

'_You two __are __so romantic! Hugged and cried in front of other students. I wish Aoru-kun is as romantic as you, 'Dase-chan. Haah~_'

That is the photo when Tadase and Amu met again after 5 years. Amu is crying and hug him tightly until they drop, while Tadase chuckled as he stroked her hair. And they do it in front of the entire student Seiyo High School, and even some teachers are there. They were surprised to see the famous Cool and Spicy girl will be able to cry like that. And former students of Seiyo Elementary just shocked because Amu hugged the former prince of Seiyo Elementary who's happen to reject her.

'_At last, you two meet again. Yokatta.._'

There is also a photo when they go on a date for the first time after 5 years. Aori's comments? '_Aww~ Date eh? Sweet date! But Ikuto came and interrupt your date! Kishishishishi!_' It's true, Ikuto came and ruin the date.

Tadase continue to see the photos. When the graduation ceremony (but not their ceremony..), when Amu is sick and Tadase was panic, when Amu jealous because Tadase is approached by a fan of his.. Oh, and there also a photo when Tadase finds out that Ikuto's been stayed at Amu's room!

Two pages before the last page, filled by eight photos. Events at one day. The day when Tadase propose to Amu, 3 months ago. Tadase invites his lover to a date as usual. But not the 'usual' dates. He invites Amu to an amusement park, and then eats lunch. Go visit another park, watching concert, and at last candle light dinner. And that night, Tadase propose to Amu. Amu stunned, and then she's crying and shouts 'Yes'.

Tadase laughed softly when he remembered what happened that day. He read Aori's comments for that eight pictures. '_At last, you will __b__ecome one, right? A night when you two__ b__ecome fianc__e__. Next page will be the last photo. I'll send another later. Ok?_'

He opened the last page, and then he smiled and his eyes softened. Last page was a picture of his marriage, right after the priest saying "You can kiss your bride." Or when they kissed. It's a big photo, and just showing them.

'**Congratulations on your marriage, ****'****Dase-chan, Amu-chan. May your marriage be blessed and happy. 'Dase-chan, because you're a man, keep Amu and be a good husband for her. Amu-chan, as a wife, ****do what**** 'Dase-chan ****says ****and give****s**** all your love to him. ****My la****st**** message, live happily and do your promise at your marriage****.**** Don't be separated, if it's not because the Death.**** PS: ****'Dase-chan, make a nephew for me as fast as you could~****! XD**'

She's not writing in English, but Japanese. (Pretend it's Japanese!) "Sure. I will keep this marriage until death separated us. I'm sure this marriage will be happy. I'll keep the Amu-chan with all my strength. And I will always be loyal to her.. And about your wish.. I guess will not take too long to give a nephew to Aori-nee." Tadase murmured with a slight grin.

He closed the blue album and put it on the bedside table. Then he lay in bed, still with Amu leaned on him The difference is, Amu didn't leaned on his chest, but she faced him. Tadase give a good night kiss and went to sleep, still with hugging Amu.

**The End~**

There, I've translate it! :D

It's kinda hard for me, since English is not my mother language. Sorry if there's many grammar fail and typos! Ne, Tadase is very romantic here, right? X3

Oh, maybe you guys kinda confuse with Aori's role here.. Aori Hotori is my OC, I make her as Tadase's older sister. She has charas too, Noriko and Norika. Her husband is Tsukiyomi Aoru, Ikuto and Utau's cousin :D

Sou ka, I forgot to tell you guys. This fic has a sequel, called 'Promise' in Indonesian. Do you want me to translate it?

Now, review?


End file.
